


Crack Chaos

by Random_Nerd3



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Social Media, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Henry adds everyone in a group chat using his official@kiddanger social media accounts... chaos ensues.Or....It's almost midnight and I'm a fangirl with an ao3 account and a show that's ending soon so the fandom needs content.
Relationships: Charlotte & Henry Hart, Henry Hart & Piper Hart, Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, Jasper Dunlop & Henry Hart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Crack Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of Batfam group chat fics as well as a HD social media fic I read a while back.
> 
> Also inspired by the fact I have only previously written angst and realised the group chat I have with my friends is pure gold because we're all Meme Lords.

**_Offical@KidDanger has created a private group chat._ **

**_Official@KidDanger has named the group chat The Man Crew._ **

**_Offical@KidDanger has added Offical@CaptainMan, BucketLover666, WeirdScientist, and CharBar to the group chat._ **

**_Official@CaptainMan is online_ **

**_CharBar is online_ **

12:30PM

Offical@Kid Danger: YOLO

12:30PM

Offical@CaptainMan: Kid what is this? Go to sleep!

12:30PM

CharBar: Ray you usually keep him up later than this?

12:31PM

BucketLover666: Henry go to sleeeeeeeeeep!

12:31PM

Offical@KidDanger: No!

12:32PM

Official@CaptainMan: Go to sleep or you're fired!

12:33PM

Offical@KidDanger: Hey guys want to get a Man Cat? Also who tf uses those comma things while texting?

12:33PM

CharBar: A what?

12:34PM

Official@CaptainMan: Grown adults who are good at adulting.

12:34PM

BucketLover666: Ok Bommer

12:34PM

Official@KidDanger: Lmfao

12:35PM

CharBar: Lmfao

12:36PM

Official@KidDanger: Jasper!

12:36PM

Official@KidDanger: Jasper!

12:36PM

Official@KidDanger: Jasper!

12:40PM

BucketLover666: What?

12:41PM

Official@KidDanger: so I was on patrol right? And I heard a scream so I went down the alley and saw someone getting mugged. But I looked up and on the fire escape there was a cat. So i took it.

12:50PM

Official@CaptainMan: You weren't really asking for my opinion were you Kid?

_**Official@KidDanger has logged off...** _

1:00AM

CharBar: I think you scared him off Ray. Hopefully hes sleeping now. Ttyl

_**CharBar has re-named the group chat GO TO SLEEP HENRY!** _

**_CharBar has logged off..._ **

**_Official@CaptainMan has logged off..._ **

1:10AM

BucketLover666: is anyone still online?

BucketLover666: nvmd scrolled up.

BucketLover666: see y'all at school.

_**BucketLover666 has logged off...** _


End file.
